Irken Corruption: The Beginning
by RoboticMasterMind
Summary: 2000 years after Impending Doom 2, a new era started. The resisty had built up their numbers throughout the millenniums, and almost cripples the Irken Empire. During their attack and attempts to destroy the smeetary underground, they instead create abominations that are used later for experimentation. One of them however escapes from being deactivated, becoming a twisted nightmare.
1. The Invasion

Irken Corruption: The Beginning

_Hi everyone, I'm back and writing again. It's been a long time but I've been meaning and asked to write my FCs story. It all is based 2000 years after Impending Doom 2 into the far future._

The Invasion

Ships flown busily towards and from a deep pinkish colored planet, lights emitting far from its surface to the point it looked like it was speckled with them from all over it's surface. Many ships hovered over the planet, some monitoring the leaving and entering vehicles. The surface below looked rather sinister yet majestic from the towering metropolis that covered almost the whole planet. Tons of the towers were grey, while some buildings maintained its magenta hue like the ships that hovered by. The citizens, more like soldiers, marched in numbers towards their destinations. Magenta uniforms clashing against the grey buildings and blending with the some of the buildings.

They each had different tints of green skin with some having either magenta, purple, green, or brown eyes. Each of them sporting two thin antennae some curled to distinguish the female to the males who had antennae that bent near the ends. Some of them were expressionless and more focused towards their goal, or assigned jobs. Others stood away from the others and gorged their faces with snacks. Though there was one Irken that stood out from the rest. One that resided in one of the tallest towers throughout the planet, which was called Irk.

He stood around 7 feet and 3 inches tall, his feet hovering slightly off the ground. The tall Irken was unusual in appearance. His eyes being grey instead of the normal hue, and his armor being a brilliant silver color. The Irken's antennae twitched from a sound of footsteps from behind him.

"Yes, what is it that you want," he said out of boredom without so much as turning around.

"My tallest," a brown eyed Irken with a round metal object attached to his chest usually found on their backs, bowed. "We have a situation."

The tallest turned his head, "And what is this this situation may I ask…um…whatever your name is?"

The Irken raised his finger, "Gif, my name's Gif my tallest," He had a hint of annoyance in his tone from his Tallest yet again forgetting his name. However he rather glad he wasn't in a room full of other advisers with different eye colors.

The Tallest known as Agrasis was color blind, which was why his eyes were grey. He also was horrible at remembering names, in which the tallest hated more was being ignored or seeing the look of confusion among those he commanded when addressing them by their eye color. Agrasis eyed Gif, showing signs of impatience which made the adviser swallow with nervousness."One of our scouts spotted signs of enemy ships nearby."

Agrasis groaned in annoyance, "Those are just signs, until you spot an actual enemy ship then don't bother me," He waved his 2 digit fingers to dismissed Gif.

"But my tallest, they said things such as Resisty rocks, and the Empire will reach its downfall." Gif complained.

Agrasis growled, "You are dismissed!" Gif shut his mouth, slowly backing up and then darted from out of the tallest's room hoping to not had anger the tallest any further.

Meanwhile hovering above Irk in a Ripper, a Irken laid back lazily with his feet resting on the dash board. His hands digging into a bag of nachos and munching on them lazily. He hadn't noticed the red blip on his radar onto a loud beep sounded as it became closer. Jumping and accidently banging his head on the ceiling, he yelped. "Ow," rubbing his head as he felt a bruise form. Looking to check the radar he saw one red dot, but after a minute more began to appear until there was thousands. The beeping becoming faster, and faster by the minute. His green eyes widened in fear, instantly he slammed his gloved hand hard on an alarm sending a distress call. Several other ships seemed to had detected the huge wave as well, alerting the surface of the incoming threat.

Alarms began to sound everywhere, making it extremely painful and almost unbearable to stand from the loud sounds they emitted. The Irken piloting the Ripper was first to see the front line of the attack. His antennae flattened, and his green eyes twitched as the ships soon began to fire their laser cannons. His being the first ship outside the protection of the other pilots and being the farthest out. The lasers hit his ship first and directly as he let out a scream before the ship exploded. The Irken ships surrounding the planet soon began firing back but with them being taken by surprised several ships were already lost.

Some of the resistys ships stayed back to shoot and dog fight the defending Irkens, but some of the resistys ships damaged as they were, kept heading for the surface and did not stop. Agrasis now alert from the alarms hovered there, looking through the glass window in terror as ships from the enemy began crashing, and exploding into the towers, building, and facilities. Shrapnel raining down from the impact killing soldiers, along with collapsing metal and debris. Agrasis was prideful, and even if he deep down knew it was his fault, he refused to believe that. He instead planned on blaming Gif or whatever his name eventually, just to cover his own shame. Screams could be heard everywhere, some Irkens took control of cannons to try to destroy some of the suicidal invaders in midair before impact. But to no avail there were too many from the resisty building up its forces for years just to finally take down the Irkens once and for all.

On another planet called Judgementia about the same time of the attack, a suspicious looking Ringcutter arrived with a strange looking Irken exiting it. The troopers supposedly guarding the spike of judgment were distracted. With only a couple left to watch at guard towers. The odd looking Irken walked down the path casually, waving at any guards that happened to notice. Each of the Irkens footsteps sounded abnormal and more like small tapping with each step. The Irken had stitches lining its face, and the antennae flopped in odd directions and with each step he grumbled insults and complaints about being uncomfortable under his breath until he reached a platform.

The control brains rested in the whole room. One of their screens flickering and glitching. Sometimes mentioning a name that was hard to make out. Something that started with a Z and ended in a humming noise with static. The other fully functioning control brains towered over him menacingly which made him shake in fear.

The control brain spoke in a menacing cold and monotone tone, "State your business here."

The shiny orbs gave off an eerie glow which sent shivers through his spine. But this was for freedom, and for the resisty. Suddenly he screamed, "Look, I'm a defect! Whoooooooooo!" he brought out 2 laser guns, dual wielding them and firing at the same time.

The Control Brains lights flickered "We command you to stop at once." Lasers shot off several wiring and caused sparks to fly.

When the Irken refused to obey the control brain, out of uneasiness it shot down a cable attaching to the Irkens PAK, "We claim you as defective and thus you will be deactivated for your disobedience." It said harshly through its menacing monotone voice. It began to suck out all the data within the PAK only to glitch, "W…what is this…," sparks flew and sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard behind the strange Irken as he was dropped onto the floor. The odd Irken brought his hand up towards his face and started to pull it off to reveal a strange horned goat-like creature.

He grinned, "All is going as planned." He was suddenly shocked. Screaming as he fell onto the ground twitching as 2 guards stood over him with their staffs held out to strike.

The control brain began to send out commands. "st…top…th…ey…are….friiiii…..ennndsssss…ignore…th..e…expoooooosions…" The guards looked at each other confused but kept their staffs pointed and on guard.

Back on Irk Several Irkens stopped firing and just stood there confused as they watched their own city become crippled. One Resisty ship was now able to land, a small yellow but quick moving alien with a screw stuck in its head dashed out.

Taking cover behind crumpled metal and looking for an entrance underground. Taken out a pair of high tech binoculars, he scanned the area until he spotted something, "Found ya!" He grinned, running towards a hatch in the ground and climbing down.

Once inside the dark underground facility, the small alien quietly tip toed through the hall. Hiding from a passing seeker drone, and sighing in relief once it was gone. He moved from his hiding spot and scanned around more. Taking an elevator downward he turned a corner, peeking and checking to see if the coast was clear.

Once he found it was okay he moved out, coming to a door lined with wires and what looked like a high security door.

"Ha, and you horrible Irkens think you can stop me with a stupid door!" Taking out a laser blade, he began slowly cutting open the door until it opened up. He pried the rest loose, standing there with a huge grin at his success as he stood before the smeetary. Smeets being just born were shot from a chute to be given an ID after the metal thing called a PAK was placed onto them. The screw-headed alien went into action, taking out magnetic plates to attach to the walls and climb towards the top. He spotted the robot arm placing the PAK onto newly created smeets as he ascended but ignored them not admitted he actually thought they looked rather cute.

Once up top, he grabbed hold of the wiring, yanking and cutting them off. Liquid seeped out of some and others just sparked. "Ah hah, maybe destroying them without explosions would work better!" As he was struck with a better idea.

Following the wiring that seeped liquid, he finally came upon a tank. It looked like it was for only one whole section though. He'll have to find the other tanks to finish his job completely after he took care of this one. Moving towards the top of the tank, he yanked out a couple of wiring that mixed certain chemicals together and swapped them, but before he replaced the tubing, he took out a small container marked with an alien-like biohazard sign and poured the contents inside.

The screw head laughed "Finally we will rid ourselves of this plague!"

Jumping down he ripped out more wiring, tossing a bomb behind him into a group of tanks containing smeets. Most of them weren't even scratched as it exploded but a couple had liquid drip out. He ran towards the door to exit this sector to try to find the other parts of the smeetary to damage, shoving a smeet back inside the chute as he found his way out and clogging it up as smeets piled up inside. The screw headed chuckled in glee but ran unexpectedly into a large Irken standing at the entrance, falling to the ground. The power on Irk flickered out into pure darkness, causing horribly painful overload day 4.

Fire enveloped the city, sirens sounded, screams were heard, and Agrasis hovered there speechless. The Resisty had retreated from the loss of many members that day, and from the unexpected capture of a couple lead resist members with the turn of events.


	2. Creation

_Next Chapter! Finally I'm not stuck in writers block and waiting 100 years to post a chapter. I will try not to do the same with the other ones ^^;_  
_ Anyway enjoy, even if this chapter isn't really funny but I'm sure to add humor into it within the future chapters.  
_

Creation

The goat-like alien known as a vortian hung helplessly within a metal dungeon. Chains held him up, his pointed feet dangling above a meter off ground. The metal floor was rusted, and stained with dark smudges, unown to him but whatever it was it wasn't anything pleasant. He was beaten, shocked, and dragged into this place knowing he was going to eventually die. But at least it was for the good of the resisty and their cause. He had done his part to corrupt a control brain with a defective PAK obtained from an Irken they had captured in the past. He however did have a family, one he left reassuring his daughter and wife he'll be back. To free their long enslaved race that had been forced to create the Irkens weapons 2 millenniums ago since impending doom 2.

A scream he heard echo throughout the halls outside. Screams of captured resisty members as they were tortured to death. Tears began to roll down his cheeks with him unable to wipe them from the cuffs wrapped around his wrists to hold him up. The wait seemed to take forever, until finally the doors slide open with 2 Irken soldiers walking in. Each of them grabbed hold of his arms, one of them unlocking the cuffs with one free hand. As the chains came loose he dropped onto the hard floor with a grunt. Without waiting for him to stand up, they proceeded to drag him through the door. His knees and elbows being scrapped and bruised as he was violently tugged, and yanked through the hallway.

He couldn't tell how many prisoners they'd taken but he knew there probably weren't many since there was only a scream heard once in a while within an hour. They stopped at a door, the soldier opening it to reveal a small grey room. An empty chair was within the center, each arm rest ending with a cuff to restrain one that sat in the chair. A strange but deadly looking machine was attached to the ceiling above the chair, each end of it had deadly looking blades attached to it, some of the blades stained with blood. Many other deadly gadgets were also lined up inside the center.

Dragging the helpless vortian inside, the soldiers forced him down into the chair and cuffed both his arms. Chuckling one of the guards asked, "Is there any last words vortian?"

The Vortian growled, spitting in the soldiers face, "I hope you all die!"

Now angry the soldier slammed his hand on a button snarling while wiping his face, "You're lucky you're going to die a quick death. If I had a say in the matter, I would had killed you with a slow and painful death!"

Tubes snaked down from the machine from above, attaching to each of the Vortians arms. Before he could even let a scream escape his lips, his eyes widened as poison was pumped through his veins from the tubes injecting it into his body. His body slowly became limp, and his head dropped. His eyes staring empty and lifeless.

Days later reports of smeets being produced incompatible with the PAK and ones horribly deformed to the point of not being able to move were sent to the tallest. The tallest disregarded it as only a few bad mishaps, until the reports became more and more common. Until finally there was a report of the sector infiltrated by one of the resisty members was contaminated.

One Irken, a lieutenant by the name of Crag suggested the sector to be quarantined. Agrasis stood before the aging lieutenant that was entering his older years soon. "My tallest, if the sector isn't contained and swept we will be exposing the future of our race to infected, possibly diseased, and physically defective Irkens." The older Irken pleaded.

Agrasis's grey eyes narrowed from hearing the complaints of his followers and those he commanded. Not only had they never seem to listen to him when being addressed, but now they were trying to disobey his authority by complaining about something he could care less about. If they wanted him so badly to do something about it, he'll do something about it. Just to replace these ignorant soldiers with much more superior, obedient, and smarter soldiers. He growled, "Fine, we use these defects to be used to test a better PAK."

Crag's eyes widened, "what…w…why would you want to create a better PAK?"

The tallest swerved around, shouting, "DO NOT QUESTION YOUR TALLEST!"

Crag knowing he angered his leader quickly backed away, "Y..yes my tallest." He quickly walked out without looking back. Agrasis's angry eyes glaring after him as he left.

Without hesitation Scientists were ordered to start working and designing the new PAK tech. Years passed as they worked steadily and vigorously on the PAK. Some of the older prototypes differed in design, but failed to function properly. Some exploding from malfunctioning, others destroying its deformed or mutated host taken from the infected sector of the smeetary. Over 400 smeets died throughout the testing, and dozens of PAK designs scrapped. The next PAK created was a rather normal looking PAK besides the Navy blue spots. All PAK technology was kept at a distance to prevent any accidents, or the machine itself from possibly attaching to someone and killing them. With these prototypes they had no idea how it would react to its organic host it was too attached to. They used robotic arms to work on them instead, to avoid any possible casualties.

They had fitted the newly constructed PAK on so far fifty Irken smeets, each of them dying from rejecting the PAK or the smeet dying from its physical defects. Missing mouths, excess growths, limbs being in the wrong places, and other horrors. Some of the smeets were rather normal looking but still dying and becoming useless due to weak brittle bones, or being paralyzed. Of course the Scientist could have saved those smeets with the technology they had but their laziness and focus to succeed prevented them to really care. Instead the smeets were thrown away like all the others.

The next smeet, the 457th was fitted with the navy blue tinted PAK. It was a male obviously with unusual light cyan eyes, the smeets antennae being unnaturally long and sweeping down his back. This causing the smeet's head to lean backwards from the weight. Many of the scientists doubted the smeet to live from barely being able to walk and much to their own terror it having a nasty row of sharp, crooked, and a bunch of missing teeth in its mouth. After placing the smeet into an empty room like so many other mutated and deformed smeets had been, they observed from behind a one way mirror. They waited 3 days to see if the usual anticipated death came.

The smeet still lived, its eyes wandering and curiously looking around the room. The smeet had been looking around; sometimes crawling to the other end to examine a wall, only to find out nothing was there to possibly find a way to get out. The smeet at times would mutter words in its small voice repetitively "where am I?"

After waiting for so long the scientists began to grin, shouting, "Success!" Ordering one of the guards to enter the room to remove the smeet, one scientist replied with excitement, "Now we must test the subject."

The guard opened the door to the room, attracting the smeet's attention. Not knowing exactly what was happening the smeet squeaked, "w..who are you."

The guard didn't reply, instead grabbed the smeet by the leg, and lifting him up forcefully. The guard walked out with a now struggling smeet trying to push loose from the guards tight and rough grip.

One of the scientists asked, "So when do we know when the PAK takes effect?"

The Scientist that gave the order to the guard answered, "Maybe a week or so. The abomination has only been disconnected from its original PAK in replacement for the prototype 3 days ago." The scientist smiled, "I don't think it'll be long before we see the PAK in action. In the mean time we keep the smeet we will call 457 holed up in one of the containment units."

The other scientist raised a none-existent eyebrow, his magenta eyes showing a look of confusion, "Isn't the only containment unit we have old and sort of like the dungeons?"

The other nodded, "Yes, I know. But who really cares, once the PAK is proved to be successful we are to terminate the host."

Once the guard reached their destination, they threw the smeet roughly inside. He yelped making a pained squeak from the rough landing. Looking up the smeet watched as the guard shut the door and was then left in pitch darkness.


	3. Irken Labrat

_Next page! No funny stuff yet, the humor will start eventually but probably not in the next chapter. This is just another boring chapter with not too much happening. _

_I also thank people for the previous reviews especially when I went back to proofread. Only to see a ton of my typo, and punctuation errors :'D  
_

_Lol, I'm not really that great at writing.  
_

_Any helpful feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed.  
_

Irken Labrat

Everything usually was dark, something that seemed much more welcoming then when taken into the light outside. The small cell he lived in, would had been considered a home if he knew what the word meant. There wasn't really anything he had been doing that would be considered entertaining for last 5 years, except for just staring at the walls. Working his brain into thinking more and taking in what he heard, felt or saw was the only thing he really did to kill time.

After being tossed into his containment unit 5 years ago he had gotten much more aggressive, hating, biting, and even lunging at the scientists that came to take him for testing. The tests weren't anything pleasant, each of them always either hurting him mentally or physically. As he grew older the tests started to worsen, becoming more painful and damaging. Every time the doors slid open, he knew it wasn't anything good besides them wanting to inflict pain upon him. At first he was naive always yelling, and trying to talk them into stopping it with his weak pitiful voice.

He was ignored, so instead as the years passed he stopped talking altogether knowing it was pointless, talking was actually completely pointless to him now. He was wearing a white outfit with a black collar wrapped around his neck. The collar didn't really have a purpose other than to grab him so the scientists didn't end up with their face scratched up from his claws, or even end up with a chunk of flesh missing from him biting with his jagged teeth. Biting them inflicted a lot of damage onto his handlers, but he refrained from doing it often since he found out that the blood that got in his mouth made him really sick.

Sick to the point he started to throw up, and feel weaker than he already was. As years passed he had gotten strong enough to keep his balance from his antennae weighing him down. While standing straight for a long period of time caused his neck hurt, he found it less painful when slouched with him ending up with bad posture as a result. He however didn't walk around that often so instead he would sit on the floor for hours.

Sitting in the corner of his dark cell, his cyan eyes stared blankly into space. Hours passed until the doors slide open, a blinding light shining in with a shadow casting across the floor. Throughout the times he had been momentarily blinded from the same light, so he had found it a good idea to stay away in a corner where the light didn't hit. He had even taken some of his handlers by surprise several times until they caught on to where he was hiding at. So instead this time he stayed where he was waiting for his usual torturous test. It didn't take long, the guard followed by a scientist grabbed hold of his collar yanking him up off the floor before he could turn around and lash out at the guards arm. He let out a hiss, and snapped at them with his teeth whenever he had a possible chance to try to hurt them.

The guard cringes trying to keep the crazy mutant away from him as he walked back into the hall with the scientist. A 5 foot and 6 inch tall female Irken with green eyes. As she followed she eyed him curiously only to receiving a glare and a long growl back as he hung from his own collar while the guard walked to the test chamber. He had never seen this scientist before, so he guessed she was probably new. This didn't really matter since he really didn't care anyway, instead she was just another addition towards his pain.

They reached the room, the guard throwing him onto a slab. Removing his shirt completely, and cuffing both his wrists and ankles onto the table. He screamed angrily even at the same time he was a little scared, his scarred up abdomen exposed with some newly placed stitches in some spots. Near the top right of his right shoulder he had the numbers 457 tattooed to indicate him being an experimental subject.

The guard left, and was replaced with another scientist. He was 5 feet and 8 inches tall, had a high collar covering his mouth that was part of his lab coat, small magenta eyes, and one slightly bent antenna. Turning towards the female scientist, "well, Dr. Triss I heard this is your first day here am I right?"

The female nodded, "Yes, Doctor um…,"

The male scientist answered, "Vexas, just call me Vexas."

The scientist named Vexas he remembered was probably the worst out of all the scientists that had tortured him. Instead of testing him for physical or mental reactions separately, he did both at the same time usually with sharp objects. The female named Triss stared back at him.

"So may I ask?" Her eyes scanned him over like he was some sort of new discovery of some sort but with less excitement involved. "What is this thing?" she asked.

Vexas chuckled, "ahhh, glad you asked. This is subject 457, a lucky mutant abomination that somehow survived from the contaminated sector several years ago. I'm sure you probably heard about it?"

Triss nodded her head, "Yes, I've heard about bits and pieces of info about that sector. Though not exactly everything."

The male scientist replied, "Good, not all information should be free to download or accessed." Vexas turned back to 457, "The host isn't of importance Dr. Triss. We are only actually testing the PAK. To see if it suppresses pain inflicted upon the wearer." He took a blade off a table, and tested the edge with the tip of his finger.

"So, you all just cut open this Irken to see if it screams less?" She asked, her head tilted a little.

Vexas, sighed, "There is more than trying to find out if 457 hurts less than others. It is to find if he heals faster, if he is smarter, and if he will obey us without question even after we tortured him."

He brought down the blade, cutting into 457's already mutilated abdomen. The young Irken began to scream, trying desperately to get away even if he was stuck and unable to move.

The scientist Vexas narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth in frustration, his antennae flattened, "So far 457 has been a failure." His hand was stained with blood, shaking, and he felt the need to literally stab the stubborn little test subject for not being what he and the other scientists had hoped for. From during the day the PAK had accepted the host they thought was to die. "He doesn't show any signs of understanding what we want him to do, he actually scars up to deep cuts instead of healing them like the normal Irken, he's weak, and is much more aggressive than we would what him to be." Vexas withdrew the blade.

"So if it's a failure, what exactly happens?" She asked, her antennae pricked up from curiosity.

The male scientist chuckled, "You won't have to worry about being assigned to this failure. Since I doubt 457 is even intelligent to understand us. Let's just say the host will be executed, the PAK deactivated and destroyed." He smiled, "But not after we give the little disobedient monster, our last parting gifts through each little torture or test chamber he has ever gone throughout his 5 years of living." Vexas looked at her, "You have just to watch and then once the next living subject resurfaces from that defective batch of Irken smeets. You will start working with the new subject."

Vexas began to start stitching up 457's newly made incision, and called in for a guard to take him back to his cell. The same guard from before walked in, uncuffed his wrists and ankles, forcing 457's shirt back on, and dragged the hurting Irken back. As he was taken away and thrown back into his cell he came to realize they wanted to kill him. That they were going to attempt his death soon, and to show how much they hated him they were going to torture him in all of the chambers he had entered just for their own entertainment.

Looking around, he attempted to see if he could find a possible way to escape. He wasn't really tall, being only 5 years old. So him being a short, little kid could possibly be an advantage when it came to fitting in small spaces. So far his room didn't have any openings or vents. He would have to start possibly thinking about a way to get past the guards who opened his door. This time he will have to try to control himself from wanting to lunge at the guards face in favor of escaping instead.

He didn't have enough time left, but he luckily had the advantage and a chance to escape when they thought him dumb. But for now, he had only to wait for his chance to finally free himself from this place and his death.


End file.
